


Letterkenny One-shots

by criminal_minds_addict



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminal_minds_addict/pseuds/criminal_minds_addict
Summary: One-shots from the show Letterkenny.Ships will be said for each chapter.Some might be connected if they are it will be said in the notes
Relationships: Bonnie McMurray/Daryl (Letterkenny), Daryl/Katy (Letterkenny), Dax/Ron (Letterkenny), Jonesy/Katy/Reilly (Letterkenny), Jonesy/Reilly (Letterkenny), Katy (Letterkenny)/Bonnie McMurray, Roald/Stewart (Letterkenny), Rosie/Wayne (Letterkenny), Tanis/Wayne (Letterkenny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Letterkenny One-shots

Daryl and Katy were standing out on the sidelines of the dance floor at Dax and Ron’s wedding. Dax grabbed the mic and said “So since normally there’s a bride that throws a bouquet at a straight wedding and whoever catches it supposedly is going to get married next but since neither of us have a bouquet we’re going to use this stuffed bear instead. So if you wanna try and catch it go to the dance floor.” Katy, Tanis, Bonnie and a bunch of the other women there walked onto the dance floor standing not too far but not too close behind Dax ready to catch the stuffed bear. Dax turned around so he had his back towards the group and got ready to throw the bear but instead of throwing it he just turned around and handed the bear to a confused looking Katy as Daryl walked up to her and got down on one knee. “Katy I have been in love with you for a real long time and I would like to spend the rest of my life showing you exactly how much I love you if you’ll let me. So Katy will you marry me?” Katy had never really been the kind of girl who saw herself settling down and getting married but now that her best friend who she’d known since grade school who became much more over the years was the one asking she found herself thinking about the life they could have once they got married even though not much would change in their lives she could actually see herself settling down and having a family with him. “Of course I’ll marry you Darry” he smiled and stood up putting the ring on her finger then pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is super short I didn't know what else to write for it.
> 
> If you have any suggestions feel free to leave a comment. :)


End file.
